The New Fifth Signer
by Sonata3rdSeat
Summary: The world is in trouble once again. With Crow out of commission, the Signers are one member short. Luckily, their replacement may have shown up in the nick of time. Can they save the world once again? This is based off the English Dub. The only things I'm using from the Japanese version is Leo being a Signer and Delta Accel Synchro
1. The Start of War

The Start of War

It was a dark night as Yusei arrived home. He had just gotten back from a Turbo Duel Test run with Akiza, who was testing a new Acceleration Chip. The world had fallen again. City people were once again discriminating the Satellites, even knowing that the original home of the Team 5D's members was the Satellite. However, on this night, an old friend of Team 5Ds' arrived at their front door.

"Who's knocking at 3:30 in the morning?! I'll knock on them!" yelled Jack as the three woke up to answer the door. Yusei opened the door to a big surprise… former member of The Enforcers, Sonny.

"Hey, I heard Jack talking about knocking on someone, figured I should join him," said Sonny.

"Sonny!" said the three in unison.

"How'd you get out of the Satellite?" asked Yusei, gesturing for Sonny to come inside.

"How do you think? Blister of course!" answered Sonny. Sonny had short black hair with spiky bangs. He had blue eyes, and under his left eye was a scar-like locator mark, put there by Sector Security. He wore a black t-shirt under a white jacket. He wore black, fingerless gloves, and gray pocket pants held up by a white utility belt which held his decks. He was a turbo duelist with a duel runner much like Yusei's. He and Yusei were alike in more ways than they could count. They used the same kind of deck. That was how they acquired their original bond. They dueled before Yusei escaped the Satellite one day, and discovered that they both used Synchrons. Since then, they've been best friends. They built their duel runners together, though for Yusei, it was his second duel runner. Sonny's was blue and didn't have the arched back. Instead, the back just went up enough to support his back. "It's good to see you guys again. Last I heard, you three were some big shot Turbo Dueling team that, like, saved the world, or something like that."

"Sonny, bring your runner inside. We've got room," said Jack.

"I shall do that. Thank you. That's unlike you, Jack, offering your own space up to me," said Sonny. "Haha, I'm just kidding buddy. I'll be right back."

"Who would've thought he'd show up here? Especially given the fact that the world's back to where it was before we beat Goodwin and built the bridge connecting the Satellite and New Domino," said Crow.

"I'm a little curious as to why he's here," said Yusei. "He doesn't usually just show up out of the blue without a reason."

"Alright, now if someone could open the door, please, that'd be terrific!" said Sonny, sarcastically, from outside the garage door. Yusei pushed a button, and the door opened. "Alright, there she is, right next to her twin. You remember building those Yusei? Boy that was a blast! And then when Rally almost got us all arrested with those chips? Whew, that was a close call!"

"Sonny, why are you here? It's not like you to just show up randomly unless there's some emergency," said Yusei.

"Haha, what, a guy can't just visit his old dueling buddies?! C'mon Yusei!" said Sonny.

"Alright. It's late. Let's go back to bed. Sonny, you can sleep on the couch there. I'll bring you a blanket and a pillow," said Crow.

"Well, thank you Crow!"

The next morning, Sonny was the first one up, and Yusei, Jack, and Crow woke up to a fully cooked breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and coffee.

"Well, good morning you three! I figured the least I can do for barging in here at 3 in the morning was make you guys some breakfast with some coffee. Best coffee in all of the Satellite. And, if I remember correctly, Mr. Picky-Picky over here used to love my coffee. Right, Jack?" said Sonny.

"You did make very good coffee," answered Jack.

"Yusei, when you're done eating, I'd like to go for a drive like we used to, back when we were Enforcers, if that's all right with you," said Sonny.

"Yeah, that'd be fine."

Yusei finished eating and he and Sonny rode their Duel Runners out to the mountains.

"Yusei, I didn't just want to drive. I need to tell you something," said Sonny.

"So you didn't just come visit us for no reason?"

"No, I didn't. It's about Crow."

"Hmm?"

"He's in danger. You remember my ability to talk to monster spirits, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well… The other day, one of Crow's monsters reached out to me, asking for help. They felt danger, all of them, but had no way of telling Crow, so they sent Armor Master to talk to me. He told me the situation and…"

"What is it?"

"Crow's gonna lose the biggest duel of his life soon. And that duel won't be any normal duel. It'll be a Shadow Game. Crow's going to lose his soul," said Sonny.

"What?! How can you be so sure!?"

"It's the monsters. I don't know how, but they know. Something's going to happen, and not even Black-Winged Dragon will be able to get him out of the situation. But you can't tell Crow! It's essential—"

"What do you mean, I can't tell him?! He's my friend, I can't just sit by knowing something bad is going to happen and not tell him!"

"Yusei, if you tell him, then he'll be too scared too duel again. He'll put his deck up for the rest of his life. Armor Master told me there's a way to get him back… We just have to beat the leader of the Shadow Riders in a duel. I don't know who the Shadow Riders are, or what they're doing in New Domino, but one of them is going to defeat Crow, and it's up to us to get him back," said Sonny.

"Well, if it isn't Sonny, the 'Savior of the Satellite!'" said a familiar voice.

"Trudge. I see you finally realized I wasn't at home. It's only been a week!"

"Heh, you're going to The Facility," said Trudge.

"Trudge, if you don't want demoted, I suggest you just walk away," said Sonny.

"Are you trying to say you can beat me in a duel?" asked Trudge. Sonny grabbed his Duel Disk from his Runner.

"I KNOW I can beat you, and I'm willing to prove it."

"You're as cocky as ever! I'll beat you and send you off to The Facility right here!" Trudge grabbed his Duel Disk and deck and engaged them both. Sonny engaged his deck. "Duel!" they both said.

Trudge: 4000  
Sonny: 4000

"The first move's mine. I start with Stygian Street Patrol in Attack Mode! I play two face-down cards. That'll be all."

"I draw! From my hand, I play the Tuning Spell Card! With this, I can bring one Synchron tuner monster to my hand. But, afterward, I have to mill one card from my deck. I add Quickdraw Synchron to my hand," said Sonny. _Ha, Trudge, you're in a world of trouble. _"I send Tuningware from my hand to the grave to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron. Next, I use the ability of Quillbolt Hedgehog to Special Summon it to my side of the field. Now, I summon Junk Synchron and use his ability to summon out Tuningware. Now, Tuningware's ability activates and he becomes level two. Now, I tune level three Junk Synchron with level two Tuningware to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior! Now, due to Tuningware's other ability, I get to draw a card! Oh yeah! Since I have a tuner monster on the field, I can Special Summon Boost Warrior from my hand! Now I tune Quickdraw with Quillbolt and Boost Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer! Now Junk Destroyer's ability activates and I can destroy two cards on your field. I choose your face-down and Stygian Street Patrol! Now, Junk Warrior, attack!"

"Not so fast! You thought you had this all over with, but you've triggered my trap, Pinpoint Guard! Now, I can Special Summon Stygian Street Patrol back to the field in Defense Mode, and it can't be destroyed this turn at all," said Trudge.

"I place two cards face-down on the field and end my turn."

"My move. From my hand, I play the Spell Card, Synchro Control! Now, I pay 1000 Life Points to take control of your Junk Destroyer."

Trudge: 3000  
Sonny: 4000

"Next, I play Stygian Security! Now, I tune my two Stygian monsters to Synchro Summon Stygian Sergeants! I equip Stygian Sergeants with Stygian Spear! Now it gains 600 attack points. Stygian Sergeants, attack! Destroy Junk Warrior!"

"Ngh. That's all you've got? I play my face-down Defense Draw! Now, all damage is reduced to zero, and I get to draw a card!"

"That won't help you. Stygian Sergeants now uses its ability. It gains 800 attack points and can attack again! Go, put a dent in his Life Points!" A lot of smoke formed around Sonny. When it cleared, a Life Point counter appeared next to him that read 4000. "What?! Why didn't you take damage?!"

"Heh, look up above me. Defense Draw helped me a bit more than you thought it would. Effect Veiler can negate the abilities of your monster until the end of your turn," answered Sonny.

"Agh! Junk Destroyer, attack him!"

Trudge: 3000  
Sonny: 1400

"I end my turn."

"I draw! I activate Pot of Avarice! Now, I can return the five monsters in my grave to my deck, shuffle, and draw two more cards!" _Okay, let's see… There! I got it._ "Now, I summon out Marauding Captain! With his ability, I can summon Junk Synchron to the field. Now, since I've Normal Summoned this turn, I can Special Summon Turbo Booster. And, since I have a tuner on the field, I can summon out Boost Warrior again! Now, I tune my four monsters together to Synchro Summon Radiance Dragon! Now Radiance Dragon's ability activates. Since it's the only Synchro monster on my field, I can claim one of your monsters as my own. I choose my Junk Destroyer! Now, I'm ending this duel. Junk Destroyer, attack his Stygian Sergeants!"

Trudge: 2600  
Sonny: 1400

"Now that you're wide open for a direct attack, Radiance Dragon, attack him directly with Ultraviolet Blast!"

Trudge: 0  
Sonny: 1400

"Agh! How could I let a Satellite defeat me?!" yelled Trudge.

"Hey, in case you don't remember, all of Team 5D's has beaten you, and we're all Satellites," said Yusei.

"Uhh… Yusei. I didn't see you there! If I had known he was with you, I would've just let him go," said Trudge. "You guys should get home. These streets are becoming less safe by the day—"

Yusei's phone began ringing. It was Jack.

"Hello? Jack what is it? Calm down… Speak slowly. What?! Alright, we're on our way!" Yusei hung up. "Crow's in the hospital!"

"It happened already!?" exclaimed Sonny.

"I'll give you guys an escort to the hospital so you can get there quickly," said Trudge.

_So, they've already made their move on Tean 5D's?_

"It would seem that way," answered Radiance Dragon. "What do you plan to do?"

_I don't know… There aren't many things I can do, except duel. I was hoping it wouldn't happen this early._


	2. Encounter with the Crimson Dragon

Encounter with the Crimson Dragon

"Crow… How is he doc?" asked Sonny.

"Well, this is the wierdest thing we've ever seen… His vitals are perfectly fine, but he's got no brain activity. He's basically gone brain-dead."

"Jack, Sonny and I have something to tell you," said Yusei. "Will you excuse us, doctor?"

"Yes."

"What is it, Yusei?" asked Jack.

"He's not brain-dead. He doesn't have a soul," said Yusei.

"What?!" exclaimed Jack. Sonny explained the meeting with Armor Master to Jack. "Shadow Riders?! What are those?!"

"Well, they seem to me to be some group of Shadow Game playing Turbo Duelists," said Sonny.

"It's as if we're going up against the Dark Signers once again," said Yusei.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Jack.

"Jack, calm down. We're in a hospital. It's not the place for it," said Sonny.

"Hey, guys. We hurried over as fast as we could. How is he?" said Akiza, arriving with Leo and Luna. Yusei explained everything to the three of them and Leo looked more excited than anything.

"Yeah! More bad guys to take down in duels!" exclaimed Leo.

"Leo, that's not a good thing. But, do you guys still have those duel boards I made you?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah, of course! I wouldn't get rid of it for the world!" said Leo.

"Good. Because if our guess is right, we're going to be in A LOT of Turbo Duels."

"Awesome!" said Leo. Just then, the room started shaking. No one else in the hospital was noticing, though.

"Guys, no one else is noticing the shaking!" exclaimed Sonny.

"It must be the Crimson Dragon!" said Akiza.

"Hello, Signers and Signers' friend," said the Crimson Dragon. "I am here because there is a Signer not able to help among you. Obviously, I am talking about Crow. And so, only temporarily, I am naming a new Signer."

"Who, Crimson Dragon?" asked Luna.

"Well, given the way I saw him duel yesterday just to stay in the city, I'm gonna say Sonny. If you'll duel with that much tenacity just to stay in the city, I can't wait to see what you'll do to save the world."

"Me..? Yes, Crimson Dragon. I won't let you down!" exclaimed Sonny.

"I must go now. I wish all of you luck in your upcoming duels." The six of them were returned to Crow's hospital room.

"Let's go. Sonny, I have something I want to show you. We'll go to the Turbo Duel arena on the south side of the city," said Yusei.

"Okay." The two left the hospital on their way to the south side arena.

"A Signer? What's that?" asked Radiance Dragon.

_They carry the mark of the Crimson Dragon. They're basically chosen by the Crimson Dragon to save this world. First they faced the Dark Signers, then Yliaster. Apparently now, I'm joining them to face the Shadow Riders. Agh!_

"What is it?"

_Just a little pain. Hang on._

"Hey, Yusei? How come my arm hurts so much?"

"That's something the mark does. It usually only happens near other Signers, so it's possible that you're hurting because of me," answered Yusei.

"But you're not hurting."

"I've been a Signer for a few years now. And I live with two other Signers. I've gotten used to the feeling. We're here." Yusei pressed a button on his Duel Runner, and he and Sonny were in Duel mode.

"Duel mode, engaged. Auto Pilot, standing by," said a voice in the Duel Runners.

"I had a feeling this was why you brought me out here. Just like the old days, right Yusei?"

"Yeah, except this time, you're actually gonna learn something from me!"

"Yeah, okay. I'll let you have the first move, Yusei."

Yusei: 4000 SC:1  
Sonny: 4000 SC:1

"Okay. I draw. I start with Quillbolt Hedgehog in Defense Mode. I'll finish it with a face-down."

Yusei SC: 2  
Sonny SC: 2

"It's not like you to make such small moves. I draw. I start by Normal Summoning Marauding Captain. With his ability, I Special Summon Drill Synchron! Now, I tune the two of them together to Synchro Summon Drill Warrior! Now, Drill Warrior, annihilate his Quillbolt Hedgehog! I play a face-down and end my turn."

Yusei SC: 3  
Sonny SC: 3

"My move. I Summon out Marauding Captain, and, with his ability, I Special Summon Junk Synchron. Now, I use Hedgehog's ability to Special Summon it. I tune my three monsters to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer. Now—"

"Yusei, it's one of my favorite cards, you think you need to explain its ability? It doesn't matter anyway, because I activate Effect Veiler. Your monster's ability is negated this turn," said Sonny.

"Junk Destroyer, attack Drill Warrior!"

"I play my face-down, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"You always did keep on your toes. I end my turn."

Yusei SC: 4  
Sonny SC: 4

"I draw! From my hand, I play the Speed Spell Count Up! I discard two card to gain 6 Speed Counters!"

Yusei SC: 4  
Sonny SC: 10

"Next, I summon out Synchron Explorer. Now with its ability, I Special Summon the Junk Synchron I just sent to the grave. Now, I tune Junk Synchron and Synchron Explorer to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior. Next, I use the Speed Spell Pot of Avarice! Now, I remove 2 Speed Counters, and I can shuffle five monsters from my grave into my deck. Then I draw two."

Yusei SC: 4  
Sonny SC: 8

"I choose Marauding Captain, Drill Synchron, Junk Synchron, Synchron Explorer, and Turbo Booster. Now that they're shuffled, I draw two. I play one card face-down and end my turn."

Yusei SC: 5  
Sonny SC: 9

"I draw. I summon out Stardust Xiaolong in Defense Mode. Then I send Junk Destroyer in for an attack on Junk Warrior."

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, go!"

"I end my turn."

Yusei SC: 6

Sonny SC: 10

"I draw. I send Level Eater from my hand to the grave to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron. Now I use Level Eater's ability. I take one level star from Drill Warrior and Special Summon Level Eater. Now I activate my face-down, the Speed Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon."

Yusei SC: 6  
Sonny SC: 9

"Now I can summon all the Level Eater's in my deck. I have one other so I summon it. Now, do you have another Destroyer or Xiaolong?"

"I don't."

"I didn't think so. I tune level 5 Quickdraw Synchron with my two level 1 Level Eaters to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior! Now Nitro Warrior, destroy Junk Destroyer."

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Junk Warrior, attack Xiaolong! I end my turn."

Yusei SC: 7  
Sonny SC: 10

"My move." Yusei began smiling. "I brought you out here for a reason, Sonny. You and I are about equal in skill, so you should know all the special kinds of Synchro Summons that I do. I start with the Speed Spell, Synchro Defuse! With this, I can take control of your Junk Warrior. I now activate Count Up! I discard one card to gain 3 Speed Counters."

Yusei SC: 10  
Sonny SC: 10

"Next, I summon Junk Synchron. I use its ability to bring back the Changer Synchron that was just discarded. Now, I tune Junk Synchron with your Junk Warrior and Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon! Now, I use the ability of Stardust Xiaolong to Special Summon it to the field in Defense Mode. Now, I tune Changer Synchron with Stardust Xiaolong to Synchro Summon the Synchro/Tuner monster, Formula Synchron!"

_Did he say Synchro/Tuner?_

"You heard me right. Synchro/Tuner monster. With its ability, I draw a card. I end my turn."

Yusei SC: 11  
Sonny SC: 11

"I draw. I activate Summon Speeder! With this, I can Special Summon Fortress Warrior from my hand. Now, I summon Junk Synchron and use its ability to summon out Synchron Explorer. Next, I use Level Eater's ability on Nitro Warrior. Now I tune Junk Synchron with Level Eater, Synchron Explorer, and Fortress Warrior to Synchro Summon Radiance Dragon."

"I tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon to Accel Synchro Summon Shooting Star Dragon!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's my turn, what're you doing Synchro Summoning on my turn?"

"That's called an Accel Synchro Summon. It's done with a Synchro/Tuner and a Synchro Monster and can be done on the opponent's turn."

"Uhh… okay…"

_ 3300 attack points… that's no toy. I've gotta watch out for that_

"I end my turn."

Yusei SC: Max  
Sonny SC: Max

"Sonny, if you want to help us fight these Shadow Riders, you'll have to learn to Accel Synchro Summon. I draw, and activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability. Now I look at the top five cards of my deck, and the number of tuner monsters I turn over is the number of attacks Shooting Star Dragon is allowed. I have four! So I'm allowed four attacks. Now, I play the Speed Spell, Heavy Storm! I pay 6 Speed Counters and destroy all Spell and Traps on the field."

Yusei SC: 6  
Sonny SC: Max

"Now, Shooting Star Dragon attacks all of your monsters, and you directly to end the duel!"

Yusei: 4000  
Sonny: 0

"Agh. You finished me in only one turn of attacks. That Accel Synchro Summon is a lot stronger than I was expecting," said Sonny.

"I'm telling you, you need to learn it. It'll get you out of almost every sticky situation," replied Yusei.

"So, you think you can learn it?" asked Radiance Dragon.

_I don't see why not. I just need an Accel Synchro Monster._

Sonny and Yusei went back home and worked on their Duel Runners. They had bought new Acceleration Chips on their way home and were installing them into their own Duel Runners and Jack's. They finished and before they knew it, it was midnight.

"We should probably get to bed," said Yusei. "If you wanted—"

"I'm not sleeping in Crow's bed as if he weren't here anymore, Yusei. Thank you for the offer, but no," answered Sonny.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night."

That night, Sonny was unable to sleep.

"Why can't you sleep?" asked Radiance Dragon.

_I don't know. Something just isn't right._

"I think I can answer your problems," said a voice that Sonny recognized. His mark started glowing and he was transported to the World of The Crimson Dragon. "Surely, you remember me."

"Yes, of course. What do you mean, 'answer my problems?'"

"You're looking for an Accel Synchro Monster. And I just happen to have a story for you," answered The Crimson Dragon.

"A story? Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, you see, long ago, five dragons fought to save the world. They were Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon. Your friends, Yusei and Jack hold two of these cards. But, what many people don't know is that my power also came from a sixth dragon."

"A sixth dragon?! What dragon was it?"

"That'd be me, Sonny," said Radiance Dragon. "I fought alongside those five dragons and help them to form the Crimson Dragon."

"So… is that why I was chosen as a Signer?"

"That's part of the reason. You hold the spirit of Radiance Dragon inside you. But, you're also very powerful, much more powerful than you know. And, you hold a selfless spirit other than Radiance Dragon. You, Sonny, are very important in the upcoming battles, more important than you could possibly understand. That's why, I'm granting you with this." A card came down and landed in Sonny's hands.

"Nuclear Radiance Dragon? Is this..?!"

"Yes, an Accel Synchro Monster. Ask Yusei for a Synchro/Tuner. I know he has one he can lend you. I must be going now. You should be able to sleep peacefully now," said The Crimson Dragon.

"Thank you, very much!" exclaimed Sonny.

Sonny was transported back to the garage where he slept on the couch. He was ready for any challenge that may come his way.


	3. The Meet With The Reverse Duelists

The Meet With The Reverse Duelists

_Man… this mark really kind of hurts…_

"You're not used to it, yet? You've been around all five of the other Sighners everyday for two weeks now," replied Radiance Dragon.

_This is different somehow. I thought I was getting used to it, but this feels… dark. Like… evil._

"I was right," said Jack, at the top of the stairs. "Judging from the way you're holding your arm, you feel it, too. Just like Yusei and I."

"You guys feel the evil, too?"

"Yeah. It's different though. Even stronger than Yliaster and the Dark Signers," answered Yusei.

"You think it's those Shadow Riders?" asked Jack.

"That's my best guess," answered Sonny. "I'm gonna go show them what's up!"

"Sonny, no. If we go, we go together. And, if I'm correct, the other three will be here in a few seconds," said Yusei, attempting to knock some sense into Sonny.

"Hey, guys, do you feel that too?" asked Leo, bursting into the garage.

"Yeah. We need to go check it out," answered Sonny.

"I'm with him! We have to know what we're up against!" yelled Akiza.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Sonny, running out the door. He was stopped by a group of people. They all had monsters over their heads. "Wh… Who are you..?" Sonny had never seen these monsters, and they were very intimidating.

"Signers, we're glad you're all here. Newbie, stand up. My name is Hannibal. And we are the Reverse Duelists. We were the Shadow Riders, but with our new power, we felt a new name was needed. These monsters you see here are Reverse monsters. One to contradict each of your Dragons. I possess Solemnity Dragon," said Hannibal. "My monster is the opposite of your Radiance Dragon, Sonny."

"My name is Luther! I possess White Clover Dragon."

"I am Gordo. My monster is Evangelic Dragon."

"I am Mona. The monster you see above me is Death Stream Dragon."

"My name is Rob. I possess Neo Demon Dragon."

"And I'm Deacan. Here you see Moon Ash Dragon."

"Why are you here!?" demanded Sonny.

"To destroy the world, of course. You see, we're not of this world. And this pitiful planet you call home is nothing but a waste of space. You see, this planet is the only planet in the entire universe with so much hate for itself. Your resources are polluted. Your people fight amongst one another as if they were from other worlds. Nothing but hate and disrespect. So, the six planets that we are from have decided you no longer need to exist," answered Hannibal.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Whatever these six planets are, they have no right to decide our fate!" yelled Yusei.

"How would you guys like it if we came to your home and just decided your planets should be destroyed?!" yelled Leo.

"Ha! As if. You'd have no chance of defeating us. And that is exactly why Earth will crumble," said Deacan.

"We're not just going to sit by and watch you destroy our home!" said Jack.

"We'll defeat you!" said Akiza.

"Our world isn't the only one we're fighting for, and there's no way I'll let you take out both!" said Luna.

_Huh? Could she be…? _Sonny thought to himself.

"Yes, she is talking about the Duel Monster Spirit World. She is as gifted as you, both as a duelist and a Spirit," answered Radiance Dragon.

"You could be fighting to defend eight worlds, it would make no difference whatsoever," said Mona.

"You seem too sure of yourself. And you know what… I have a new card to test out. So, Hannibal, what do you say to a Duel?" asked Sonny, very confident in his new card.

"Hmph. You're quite quick to be destroyed. You'll befall the same fate as your orange-haired friend. I'll Duel." Hannibal grabbed his Duel Disk off of his Duel Runner and engaged it and his deck. Sonny did the same. "Glad to see I can get you out of the way quickly."

_For some reason… this guy seems familiar. I can't tell who he reminds me of…_

Sonny: 4000 Hannibal: 4000

"Duel!" the two exclaimed.

"The first move's mine!" _Man, no Synchro Summons this turn. _"I start with Radinace Blaster in Defense Mode. Next, two face down cards will end my turn."

"My move. I activate the Field Spell Reversal Made Easy! Now, as the name suggests, this will make Reverse Summons much easier. I use the ability of my Field Spell to remove one monster in my hand from play. I choose Reverse Assistant. Now, when Reverse Assistant is removed from play, I can remove another level three monster from play from my deck. I choose Frozen Herald of the Future. Now, normally, I wouldn't be able to Reverse Summon on my first turn, but Frozen Herald's ability makes it possible. So, since I have two monsters of the same level removed from play, I can retun them to my deck, shuffle, and Reverse Summon Great Star Warrior!"

"A Reverse Summon can be done when you have two or more monsters of the same level removed from play. The Reverse material is returned to the Deck, but when it is drawn, it is sent to the grave. The Reverse Monster's level is equal to double the levels of each Reverse material. So, Reverse Assistant and Frozen Herald were both level three, making Great Star Warrior level 6," said the Narrator of the Duel.

"Now, Great Star, destroy his Blaster, and deal him damage!"

"Blaster's in Defense Mode!"

"You should learn to read, my dear boy. When Great Star Warrior destroys a monster in Defense Mode, you take 300 points of damage."

Sonny: 3700 Hannibal: 4000

"I activate Damage with a Prize! I can use this when I take effect damage. Now, I can choose one monster in my deck, Special Summon, and return a monster in my grave to my hand. I Special Summon Tuningware, and, obviously, return Radiance Blaster to my hand."

"I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"Sonny, he's being very laid back. I get the feeling that Great Star Warrior is packing more than just 2000 attack points and that one effect," said Jack.

"Look at Jack, thinking with his head. Haha, haven't seen that since you gave Yusei back Stardust," answered Sonny. "And thank you, but you know how I hate backseat Duelists. It's my move Hannibal and I draw!" _Oh, perfect! _"Now, I send Radiance Blaster to my grave to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron. Next, I use Boost Warrior's ability to Special Summon it to the field! Now, Tuningware becomes level two as I tune it and Boost Warrior with Quickdraw Synchron to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer! Now, Junk Destroyer's ability lets me destroy two cards and I choose Great Star Warrior and Reversal Made Easy!"

"Hmm… I play my face-down, Reverse Protection. When you target a Reverse Monster with an ability, I can negate the ability with this Trap Card. But, you get to keep the monster."

"Well, now Tuningware's ability activates and lets me draw a card. I Normal Summon Junk Synchron, and use its ability to Special Summon Tuningware. Now, I play the Spell, Ability Renewal, from my hand. Now, when a Monster's ability is negated by an effect, I can cancel the negation. So now, Tuningware regains its ability. Now, Tuningware becomes level two so I can tune it with Junk Synchron and form Junk Warrior! Now, Tuningware grants me another card. Now Junk Destroyer, attack Great Start Warrior!"

"I use Great Star Warrior's ability. I remove on monster in my hand from the game to stop your attack."

`"Junk Warrior, attack!"

"I'll do it again."

_Is he… setting up another Reverse Summon? I can't quite tell…_ "I end my turn."

"My move. I draw. *maniacal laughter* This Duel will be over soon. You're about to meet your fate, Signer!"

_Oh no! He was! I have to do something, and quick… but what? No! I can't lose! Not now! Not when the world is depending on me!_

_**Flashback**_

_ "You, Sonny, are very important in the upcoming battles, more important than you could possibly understand."_

_**End**_

_ The Crimson Dragon says I'm important to this war… which means there has to be a way out! And… THERE!_

"I activate Reversal Made Easy to remove from play Frozen Ogre of the Heavens. When Frozen Ogre is removed from the game, I choose one Spell or Trap on your field and return it to your hand. You have one, so there it goes. Now, I return Frozen Ogre of the Heavens, Frozen Beast of the Forest, and Frozen Warrior of the Cave to Reverse Summon Solemnity Dragon!"

"Solemnity Dragon is a level eight Dragon-type Reverse Monster with 2700 attack points and 2100 defense points. When Solemnity Dragon attacks, the controller of the card can remove from play one monster in their hand to reduce the attack target's attack or defense points by 1000 until the End Phase."

"Now, Solemnity Dragon, attack Junk Warrior. I remove from play a monster in my hand to reduce its attack by 1000!"

"I activate—" Smoke formed around Sonny. No one could see what was happening. When the smoke cleared, Sonny emerged, his Life Points untouched.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Duel Heard 'Round The World

The Duel Heard 'Round the World

Sonny: 3700 Hannibal: 4000

"Hmph. You somehow managed to deflect my attack… how?" asked Hannibal. He could see that his attack had not failed because Junk Warrior was no longer on the field. But, Sonny should've taken 1400 points of damage.

"That would be the Radiating Light Trap Card. When you return it to my hand, it can be activated from my hand. If you destroy a monster on my field, I take no damage and can Special Summon up to four monsters from my deck whose total levels are eight. I choose Drill Synchron, Marauding Captain, Level Eater and Changer Synchron. And then I can Set a Spell or Trap from my deck," answered Sonny.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"My move. I draw. I activate my face-down, Radiating Summon. When the total attack of all my monsters is less than the attack of one of your monsters, I can use this card to Special Summon a level three or lower monster from my deck. I choose Tuningware. Now, Tuningware turns to level two as I tune it and Marauding Captain with Drill Synchron to Synchro Summon Radiance Dragon! When Radiance Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon Radiance Blaster from my graveyard. Now, I tune Changer Synchron with Radiance Blaster to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron!"

"Huh?! But, Yusei, that's your card! Why does he have it?" asked Akiza, shocked. Yusei was the only one not surprised to see Sonny summon Formula Synchron.

"He asked me for a copy of it last night, and I gave him one. He's done it," said Yusei.

"With Changer Synchron's ability, I switch Great Star Warrior to Defend. And, with Formula Synchron's ability, I can draw a card. I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"A level two Synchro monster will do you no good. I draw. I summon Frozen Swordsman of the Fire."

"I tune Formula Synchron with Radiance Dragon to Accel Synchro Summon Nuclear Radiance Dragon!"

"Nuclear Radiance Dragon is a level ten, Light Attribute Dragon-type monster with 3300 Attack points and 2700 Defense points. When Nuclear Radiance Dragon attacks, all monsters on the opponent's field are moved to Defense mode. When Nuclear Radiance Dragon destroys a monster in Defense mode, the opponent is dealt damage equal to the difference, and that monster cannot be removed from the game. If the opponent controls a Synchro monster, you can take control of that Synchro monster until the End Phase of the turn. Anytime your opponent activates a Spell or Trap, you can discard 1 card to negate and destroy that card."

"Hmm… Accel Synchro Summon. That's a new one. But, it won't matter. Our Reverse Summons are far more powerful! Now, Frozen Swordsman, attack!"

"Huh? Frozen Swordsman has only 300 Attack!" exclaimed Jack.

"Nice observation, Signer. Frozen Swordsman can't be destroyed if he is the attacking monster. I also won't take any damage from the battle. And, when he fails to destroy a monster, I can remove one monster from my deck from the game. And I choose Reverse Swordsman. If Reverse Swordsman leaves the game before being drawn, I can remove Frozen Swordsman from the game if it's on the field. Now, I return Frozen Swordsman and Reverse Swordsman to my deck and Reverse Summon Frozen Dragon King of the Universe!"

"Frozen Dragon King of the Universe is a Level six, Water Attribute, Dragon-type Monster with 2800 Attack and Defense points. This monster cannot attack unless you possess another 'Frozen' monster."

"I end my turn."

"My move! I draw! From my hand, I play the Tuning Spell Card. With this, I can bring a Synchron Tuner monster to my hand. But, I have to mill the top card of my deck afterward. I choose Quickdraw Synchron. I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron. Now I summon back to the field Quillbolt Hedgehog. Now, I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbot and Level Eater to Synchro Summon Road Warrior! Now, I use Road Warrior's ability to summon out Nitro Synchron in Defense Mode. Now, Nuclear Radiance Dragon—"

"I play Threatening Roar to keep you from attacking."

"I end my turn."

"I draw. I use Solemnity Dragon's ability to decrease Nuclear Radiance Dragon's Attack points by 1000. Now, Solemnity Dragon, attack!"

"I activate Radiance Blaster's effect! When Radiance Blaster is in the grave and you try to attack a monster whose name includes Radiance, I can negate the attack and draw a card!"

"I place a face-down and end my turn."

"I draw. I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn. I use it to Special Summon back to the field Radiance Dragon! Now, I Summon Junk Synchron and use its ability to Special Summon Tuningware. Now, I tune level one Tuningware with level three Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Armory Arm. I use Armory Arm's ability, equipping it to Radiance Dragon. Radiance Dragon now gains 1000 Attack points, and when it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's Attack points. Now, Radiance Dragon, attack Solemnity Dragon. Show Hannibal and everyone else who the top monster is! Ultraviolet Arm Beam!" Radiance Dragon shot an attack from its arms toward Solemnity Dragon. The two fought back and forth, though Radiance Dragon would obviously be the victor. Solemnity Dragon was destroyed.

Sonny: 3700 Hannibal: 300

"I activate my face-down, Reverse Damage Repair! Now, when I take battle damage from an attack that wasn't direct, I gain Life Points equal to half my opponent's and my monster returns to the field. Solemnity Dragon will always beat your monster."

Sonny: 3700 Hannibal: 2150

"I play a face-down and end my turn."

"I draw. I drop Radiance Dragon's attack by 1000 and attack it with Solemnity Dragon. Solemn Spear!"

"But, they're attack is even. They'll both be destroyed!" Leo pointed out. The two dragons came hand in hand and battled one another before the ground began shaking.

"Huh? What is this? Hannibal, what's happening?!" demanded Yusei.

"It's the awesome power of two of the most powerful Dragons ever made battling it out! It'll bring down this whole area!"

"What?! No! I activate my trap, Synchro Strike! Now, Radiance Dragon gains 500 Attack points for each and every monster used in its Synchro Summon. Three monster times 500 attack is 1500 attack! Now Radiance Dragon is more powerful."

"I play my face-down, Solemn Uplifting! Now, when your monster gains attack points, my monster gains the same amount!"

"I think I can help this situation," said Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?!" exclaimed Sonny and Luna in unison.

"You can… hear her?" asked Luna.

"You and I are a lot alike, Luna. Alright, Ancient Fairy Dragon, protect us and our home, please!" said Sonny. Ancient Fairy Dragon formed a barrier around the area to keep it from collapsing. But, the battle between Solemnity Dragon and Radiance Dragon was so intense, Sonny and Hannibal's Duel Disks took the damage. They were both fried, and the duel was automatically ended.

"Hmph. You've lucked out, Signer. But, the next time we duel, you WON'T be so lucky. You have my word. Reverse Duelists, we're leaving."

"YOU WON'T BE SUCCESSFUL, HANNIBAL!" screamed Sonny.

"… I beg to differ."

"Come on guys, let's go inside. We need a battle plan here," said Yusei.

"I don't need a battle plan, Yusei. All I need are my cards, and a new Duel Disk!" exclaimed Sonny. "I WOULD'VE WON THAT DUEL!"

"I know, Sonny. Ever since I can remember, you've always relied on your cards. But, right now, we need each other as well. We have six Signers here, which means six decks. And we also have Crow to save."

"Ungh…"

"I hate to say it, but Yusei's right," said Jack. "These guys aren't here just to duel. They're here to destroy us. We have to make sure that their Reverse Monsters aren't going to get us."

The six went inside and, because it was late, fell asleep. As they awoke in the morning, Yusei and Jack were expecting Sonny to be awake, and have made breakfast. But, he was not there.

"Where's Sonny?" asked Jack. As he said this, the front door opened, and Sonny arrived.

"Hmm… My timing still seems to be impeccable," said Sonny.

"Where'd you go?" asked Jack.

"I went for a drive… I needed to clear my head. I swear I recognized that Hannibal guy yesterday."

"Recognized? He's an alien, how could you have seen him before?" asked Jack.

"I don't know that I have, he just looks like someone I've seen before. Radiance Dragon kind of agreed with me," said Sonny.

"Sonny, I want to congratulate you. It's not very easy to Synchro Summon a level 2 monster, nor is it easy to Synchro Summon a Signer Dragon in the same turn. I'm glad I gave you that copy of Formula Synchron. You deserve it," said Yusei.

"Thank you, Yusei. It felt really good, playing Nuclear Radiance Dragon yesterday. I felt the power surging through my veins," replied Sonny.

"Oh yeah, Accel Synchro Summons are very powerful. I've never played Shooting Star Dragon and not felt a huge amount of power through my veins."

"So, where're the other three?"

"They're still in bed. We were all pretty tired last night. Hey, Sonny, give me your Duel Disk. I think I may be able to fix it for you," said Yusei.

"Alright. Let me go get it." Sonny walked out to his Duel Runner to retrieve the Duel Disk.

"Yusei, what do you think is going to happen?" asked Jack.

"I'm not sure, yet, Jack. The only thing I am absolutely sure of is we have to duel like there's no tomorrow, because, if we fail, there may very well not be."

"What about Sonny? There has to be some reason he was chosen to join us, right?"

"I think Sonny may be the difference maker in all of this, which means we have to protect him as well as we can. He and Radiance Dragon were selected for reasons that will, sooner or later, be obvious," answered Yusei.

"Alright, here it is, Yusei. Do what you need," said Sonny, as he walked in to the garage.

"It shouldn't take too long to fix. Maybe a couple hours."

"No hurry!"

"Except, there is a hurry. If those Reverse Duelists come back, you need to be ready. And if you don't have a Duel Disk to use, you're not exactly ready," said Radiance Dragon.

_Don't you worry Radiance Dragon. I get the feeling that if they come back today, Hannibal won't be dueling either._

"You never know. He He could have spares."

_Like I said, don't worry. If nothing else, I'll just borrow Yusei's or Jack's… or Crow's, if absolutely necessary. But, no matter what, we officially have an interplanetary war on our hands._


End file.
